You're still the one
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Their love is forbidden but how far will they go to keep it? ShikaTema
1. Inevitable

**Well i got this idea from the song "You're still the one" by Shania Twain. I loved the song and listening to the words I thought it would be ideal for the whole Temari X Shikamaru case.. If you want to know what I'm talking about.. I suggest you look up the lyrics on google or if requested, I'll put them in the last chapter.. So anwho..**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, any associated characters or the syouong... nor anyother thing that people can claim... I do own the plot line to this story however XD**

Two ninja walked down the street, treading softly on the damp ground below them. Their faces came in and out of view as the shadows from the moonlight rearranged their features. Clutching kunai as a safety measure, they strided towards the largest building in the area. Darkness had settled over the surface, leaving only the street lamps as a guide. They approached the building where two men stood, eyeing them wearily.

"I am Hariku Byoji" stated the taller of the two. The guards nodded allowing him pass.

"I am Darigo Kayou" stated the Kunoichi, stowing her kunai in her long shirt. Upon entering, the two ninja walked briskily up the stairs and hesitated for a fraction of a second before knocking and entering the dark room. The only light seemed to be coming from a fire at the end of the room, eluminating the many figures seated around a long table.

"You're late" stated a man sitting at the top of the table. He wore a long black cloak that drifted to the floor and had two bright blue eyes. His hair was covered by a hood that masked any distinct features. The two nodded in apology and took the empty seats.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to discuss something with you" he said, voice ringing out in the silence.

The fire crackled behind him, giving him the impression of a demon.

"As most of you will know, our very own Sabaku No Temari, the kazekage's sister" he said glacing at Gaara who was seated to his right, looking uncomfortable for the first time in his life, "has decided that she wants to live in Konoha with a Nara Shikamaru."

There were gasps of treachery around the table, causing a light din to be made.

"Quiet" the man at the top of the table commanded.

"But Narishi-san, that is impossible.. what about our culture and history" asked a Brunette shinobi sitting a few seats away. It was easy to tell that he was afraid of Narishi.. Though that was to be expected. Narishi's past, which was known to only a select few, was not a happy one. He had kept a sterdy reputation for a long time.

Killing was a game.

"Yes, hence why we are here.. They cannot be together... I will personally not allow it!" he said loudly, speaking more to himself. Gaara shuffled a little. Though he may be Kazekage, he did have limited power. The board of governor's, who had given him his position, could just as easily take it away. Attempting a fight with the head governor would be suicidle thus he kept his silence.

He needed to get to Temari as soon as this meeting was over and make her flee.

He would not allow her to die.

"I am in town for about a month and I will have all the evidence I need to-" he stopped short before continuing.

"That should stop anything from indangering our pure blood line.. Never before have I heard of such treachury and filth" he spat in disgust while other members agreed, nodding their heads in unison.

* * *

Temari walked along the streets of Konoha, looking around for any sign of her fiancè. She found him on the usual hill, hair as messy as ever and his clothes a little dirty from the damp grass.

"Hey Crybaby" she yelled as she reached his comfort zone, waking him up from his sleep.

"Troublesome" he muttered as he let out a large yawn. He sat up and supported himself with the palms of his hands as she sat down beside him. Though it was nightfall, they had made it a tradition to come to the lonely hilltop to star gaze awhile. They both enjoyed the rare silence.

"You know right now, there is a meeting in Suna about us" she whispered awkwardly.

It was a subject they didn't like to discuss for obvious reasons. They knew that it was about their future together and no matter what they might tell other people.. They knew that it had to be together or not at all.

"Hnn" he replied, staring up at the purple sky.

"What if they won't allow it?"she said finally voicing her worries that had crept into her nightmares for the past month.

He sat up fully and looked at her seriously.

"Then we just run away" he stated simply. He knew that being with her would be troublesome but if push came to shove, he didn't have a second thought about leaving Leaf to live with her elsewhere. A silent tear crept down her face.

She quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. That was why she wore her hair up. Feeling it touch her neck made her feel like a woman, and she didn't want that weakness to get in the way of being a kunochi.

"Where are we going?" she asked, voice back to its strong self. Shikamaru stared at her. She said "where are we going" not "where WILL we go".. That meant she knew the inevitable as well as he did.

They both understood that they would never be allowed to be together.

"We'll head towards Mist first" he said, keeping himself from saying what they both knew to be true.

"Then we'll head around that village.. if there's one place we do not want to be spotted its there so that would call for some tactics" he babbled on about an elaborate escape route that he must have had planned for awhile. Temari simply nodded when she thought neccessary.

They made their way back to their house and gathered some belongings that would be essential for a journey though they did it in silence. Once everything needed was packed into a bag, Shikamaru wrote a note addressed to Chouji.

Leaving it lie on the kitchen table they left the house in darkness.

**Please review.. I don't know what's going to happen yet but if I get some reviews I think I'll continue on.. Oh and just to let you know... i'm a really quick updater so waiting along time for the next chapter is out of the question XD..**

**I'd say it will be up tomorrow if i get good reviews.. maybe the day after if not. Just thank you for reading anywho.. It means alot to me..**

**I jump up and down when I check them XD ok too much information... **


	2. Goodbye

**OK hello again.. I got good reviews so here is the next chapter.. Thanks again to the reviewers!! it makes me happy to see them.. First review from Fangurl so I dedicate this chapter to her.. and Rohain Tahquil who always reads my stories!!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, associated characters or the song mentioned in the first chapter XD If I did own Naruto, Shikamaru would be dating Temari!! XD**

Once the meeting was over, Gaara had quickly made his way back home, hoping to find Kankurou but to no avail.

How was he going to get a message to Temari.. If Shikamaru had his wits about him then he would know to flee, that their love would never be truly accepted. He praid that the feelings they had for eachother wouldn't cloud their better judgement of what was to happen.

Gaara had entered that meeting knowing the outcome before hand. He looked out the window of the large mansion where he lived and hoped that somewhere Temari was safe

It wasn't long until the sun had risen, casting a warm glow on the area surrounding them. They had finally stopped for a quick rest before heading off in the direction of Mist once more.

Shikamaru pulled out some food from his bag and threw some to Temari who was pulling a large log for them to sit on. They had been walking for more than 5 hours and though that was nothing out of the ordinary for a ninja, they walked in awkward silence, causing the journey to feel longer. Their feet dragged along the ground as they walked showing their need for a rest.

Finally talking, Shikamaru made his way over and sat beside Temari. "I think we should keep heading north when we're done here.. the sooner we get out of the Fire Country the better". She nodded in agreement.

"Shikamaru... are you sure? I mean.. are you sure you want to leave.. its not too late to go back.. I'll understand completely" she said slowly but softly. He looked at her in disbelief. "Troublesome woman.. I have no regrets" he said clearly mumbling on for awhile.

Temari had never been more relieved in her life.

The sun rose higher as they walked on, keeping an eye out for any sign of a following or a different type of chakra. They decided that they would take another rest after 10 hours of travelling although this time they kept talking, realising the effect the silence had on them.

They talked about normal things: how they were going to be married, what type of life they could start, how many kids they would have and new names that they would have to disguise themselves as.

Shikamaru thought about what Chouji would think when he read the note. The thought of never seeing his best friend again ate at him but to be quite honest with himself...

Temari was more important...

* * *

Chouji knocked on his best friends door as he had done many times before.

Every morning, he would call around for breakfast, a game of Shogi with Shikamaru and a good conversation with Temari. It had been a sort of tradtition, ever since Temari had moved in with him.

When he got no answer after knocking a few times, he grew worried, wondering if they had overslept or something. He realised that the door was slightly ajar after knocking harder, when it slid open.

He entered cautiously, calling their names as he did so. After no response he entered the living room and was surprised to see some of their belongings were gone. He rushed into the kitchen, thinking of burglarly when he found a note with large bold prints of the letters "C H O U J I".

He quickly unfolded it and recognized the sloppy handwriting of his best friend since child hood.

_"Dear Chouji, _

_First I'd like to thank you for everything you've done... You've been a true friend to me since as long as I can remember.. That's why I trust that you will not breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you... Temari and I are running away... We know that the only way we can be together is if we cannot be found. A meeting was held last night and we know the inevitable.. they do not think it is right for us to be in love... Make no mistake in thinking I am insane for what we are about to do... I have no regrets whatsoever, although I will miss your friendship... __I don't think we will see eachother again... but I will always remember you... isn't that was counts? Not how much you see eachother, but how much you think about eachother... Goodbye my dearest friend.._

_yours faithfully_

_Nara Shikamaru._

A tear fell from the Akimichi's eye. He smiled sadly after reading the letter. He knew this would happen, it was just sad to think that the one person who had ever liked him for him, was gone, and who would never be seen again.

He knew that if Shikamaru didn't want to be found.. then he wouldn't. He ripped up the paper and burned it in the fading fire that was still present in their home. He would keep that promise to Shikamaru and not breathe a word to a living soul.

Maybe as a token so as to not forget the bond they had together. True friendship was an understatement.

* * *

Narishi was pacing the large cold room, not unlike the meeting place. He stopped every few minutes or so trying to think but the loud beating of the rain kept him from doing so.

Though it was strange to have rain in the desert, it wasn't unheard of. It was happening quite often lately. He had recieved word that Temari and Shikamaru were no where to be found in both Suna and Konoha thus concluding that they had ran.

He had a plan of action, and if it were to be successful, he needed at least 40 men at his command. It wouldn't be too hard to get some shinobi but the problem was knowing which to be suitable.

He would arrange 10 men in the 4 different nations, each on the look out for the escapies. It shouldn't be too hard to find them once they had secured the borders. Just then a haggard looking woman entered the room rather briskly.

"Narishi-san, there has been word that Mist has evidence of a foreign chakra surrounding the area" she breathed out. It seemed she did not want to be the one to confront him about the matter.

He nodded. "what are you waiting for?? I want at least 20 men in the forest surrounding Mist and 10 inside.. the sooner we find them, the sooner I get to give this punishment" he concluded, eyebrows creased. She bowed and left the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

A smirk played across Narishi's face. They were going to be cornered.

* * *

**ok personally I hated this chapter.. it was a bit cheesy for my liking but its up to you...So what do you think?? Like it?? Hate it?? i'd like to know XD reviews are greatly appreciated and the first review for a chapter will receive the dedication XD just something nice I think... Anywho.. again, same as last time.. The more reviews I get.. The quicker I update.. Tomorrow if I get some.. If not then I think I'll wait a few days... thanks again!!**


	3. What's to come

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long.. I'm really really really sick at the moment and everytime I look at the computer screen I get really dizzy, run to the toilet.. and you could probably guess the restXD Special thanks to my first reviewer for this chapter: Rohain Taquil**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, associated characters or the song mentioned in the first chapter.. if I did... Shikamaru would be MINE!! MWAHAHAHA ok i'm calm... XD**

By the time night had fallen, Temari and Shikamaru had already made it past the border. The owls hooting in the backdrop made it slightly more tense for the couple as they built a fire in a secluded area.

"So where are we headed after this?" Temari asked as she chewed some of the food that they had stolen from a delivery cart on its way towards Konoha. Temari had used her fan and made a gust of wind to distract the oblivious courier while Shikamaru had quickly slipped in and out in seconds with a hand full of nourishment.

They had realised that an empty stomach meant recklessness and anxiety while a full one caused humour and laughing. "I think we should bypass Mist" he said, swallowing a mouthful of delicious ready made ramen.

"Only because these parts are full of stray stragglers looking for truents.. it would be for the best if we found a nice shack or something on our way". Temari nodded solemnly.

She had known what they had gotten themselves into.. was their love really worth being outcasts... Yes... She felt stupid for even questioning it. "crybaby?" she called quietly, glancing off into the trees.

"Hmm?" he replied stuffing the blanket back into the bag. She walked over to him with a wide smile on her face. "There's someone on their way towards this area" she whispered still smiling fakely.

Shikamaru nodded in realisation and pulled his bag onto his back once more. "We're heading towards Mist, there we can cut him off" he replied, quietly. He grabbed Temari's arm and jumped onto a near by tree, sprinting in the right direction.

After what felt like hours they slowed down and jumped out of sight into a near by bush praying that they had lost whoever had been following them. As it turned out it was only a delivery shinobi carrying a letter.

Slightly annoyed that they hadn't sensed such weak chakra, Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu and caught the young man unawares. Temari grabbed the letter from him allowing him to scamper off.

She quickly unfolded it and read aloud "Narishi-san, The escapies have been sensed near Mist and we are currently recruiting any available shinobi. We will send another letter when we have more information" she whispered franticly.

She looked up at Shikamaru wide eyed. "don't worry" he reassured her. "we're leaving Mist now.. they won't be able to find us". She shook her head quickly. "Its not that!" she said eye balls looking ready to pop out.

"Its this Narishi-san... He's the head Governor of Suna and he was the one I was supposed to marry!!" she screamed, plopping herself back down into the thorns. She knew it. He would want revenge.

Though it wasn't her fault... It wasn't her fault that she called him a useless ugly lump that was a waste of fresh air... and then kicked him in the shin.. was it?? Shikamaru laughed loudly when she recounted their last meeting.

"Troulesome woman" he muttered, finally calming down. "Well you're a lazy crybaby!" she glared, sticking her tongue out at him. He smirked at her as he bent down kissing her lightly. "and thats why you love me" he chuckled. She continued to glare as he made his way back to his original place, though she didn't deny it.

* * *

Chouji continued his slow pacing around the Hokage's room. Tsunade looked at the troubled Akimichi and let out a long sigh. "he contacted you didn't he?" she asked analysing him clearly to find any sense of recognition.

"No Hokage-sama" he said, not looking at her. She seemed to gather enough information from his body language alone. The sun was slowly rising though that didn't matter now. Neither of the two slept that night.

Chouji had stayed awake, watching Tv and playing video games trying to get his mind off of his best friend. Tsunade had drank too much sake that she had bypassed the need for sleep and was now fully awake.

She had gotten word of the lazy shinobi's disappearance from his concerned mother and aggravated father. "Chouji-san... Do you know where Shikamaru Nara and Temari No Sabaku have gone?" she asked, stating every word very clearly so he could not find a way round about way of answering her.

He glanced at her quickly and looked away as though she had burned him. "I have no idea where Shikamaru Nara and Temari No Sabaku are" he stated breathing deeply to calm himself. She nodded, trusting his better judgement.

"Make no mistake Akimichi.. I want Nara and Sabaku back here. I do not agree with the governors of Suna". Chouji nodded in understanding. "Godaime... If Shikamaru left me a letter telling me he was going to run away, would that count as him contacting me.. If?? he asked carefully.

She jerked her head up and smiled. "No I don't think so Akimichi-san... you may go". He left the office rather quickly, bading farewell to an anxious Shizune.

* * *

"Narishi-san" came the voice of a woman from behind a door. "we have received information that a delivery shinobi's letter was captured by an unknown enemy who was later identified to be Sabaku No Temari". Narishi opened the door quickly.

"Where?!" he yelled in her face causing her to take a step backwards. The sun was shining in the window now, eluminating the many documents and scrolls littering the desk behind him.

The Kunoichi standing beside the threshold wore a long cream Kimono with red patterend flowers brimming the end. She was rather pretty in the eyes of many men.. "he was unsure... He lost track of his direction for a few hours and was unable to pin point the location."

A scream erupted from Narishi. He wanted that girl to be his or dead. As for her petty Fiancè, he was not worthy of the Suna rose. "Send 20 men out to back up the servaillance." he ordered slamming his fist on the mahogany table. She bowed quickly and left.

"Sabaku No Temari will be mine" he said to himself, sitting back down behind the desk once more.

* * *

**Hated this chapter too but this is just a build up.. causing tention.. you know? So anywho thanks for reading so far and please take the few seconds to review!! greatly apprectiated!! XD Same as always.. the more reviews I get the quicker I update!! oh and sorry if there was any spelling/grammar mistakes.. I don't have spelling check or anything like that so I have to make do with what I've got XD**


	4. Capture

**Back with another chapter!! i've been really sick lately so i don't have much time... I'm just lucky I managed to get this one up XD Special thanks to Rohain Tahquil (again) my first reviewer for the last chapter!! oh and i'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer too. They mentioned that Suna doesn't have Governors it has a Daimyo (which I knew) and that the journey between Suna and Konoha is a three day trip. I'd just like to point out that this is _Fanfiction_ (as in its not real.. just something some crazy person wrote for the heck of it)... so thanks but I won't be correcting that.. oh and as for Temari's name being backwards.. In the english version, there names are said first as in: Sakura Haruno instead of Haruno Sakura and Ino Yamanaka instead of Yamanaka Ino.. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, associated characters or the sond mentioned.. If I did... I would make Shikamaru... do stuffs!! XD**

Upon bypassing Mist, Shikamaru discovered an old abandoned cottage on the outskirts of a secluded village that he didn't know existed. They had wasted no time whatsoever in making themselves at home, sneaking out once in awhile to get some food from the market.

They had decided that they would both wear their hair down due to the wanted posters now littering every near by window. They could only pray that no one would recognise them.

Once fully fed, Shikamaru went for a nap on the old antique sofa placed in the centre of the comfortable living room. Everything about the house seemed old and western, something that wasn't quite common. Temari took the opportunity to leave the house and roam around the market place, maybe stop off and get something nice for dinner.

Money was scarce but they could make do with what they had brought. Being ninja they were used to harsh conditions, some life threatening, that poor food was not that big of a deal.

Once in the town, Temari soon found that everyone was helpful and kind. When buying some bread she even stopped for a chat with an old woman who wanted to welcome her to the village (Temari didn't have the heart to tell her they were escaped convicts... not that she could anyway).

According to the woman, Sukiko, not much had been happening in the area lately. She had mentioned that while delivering food to Konoha, she saw some Suna shinobi handing out leaf-lets and posters.

Apparently, there was now a large sum of gold offered for their capture. As the sun was setting, Temari saw some men on horses entering the village, fire torches held aloft as woman and children scurried back in home and babies cried.

Men would stand brave to protect their families at the door of their lives. These men on horses were obviously looking for Shikamaru and her. Finally managing to move again, she ran back to the cottage as fast as she could and slammed the door open.

She jumped onto the couch and landed on the pile that was Shikamaru. "Get up you BAKA!!" she roared, pulling the blanket off of him.. He merely mumbled something about woman, troublesome and clouds earning him a punch in the ear.

"There are guards in town looking for us!! We have to leave NOW!!". That having caught his attention, he scrambled to his feet and began packing everything back into the bag rather briskly. "Troublesome world" he muttered, tightening the strap to his back.

They turned off the lights and closed the door, both regretting having to leave such comfort to flee once more. As they made their way through the trees, loud voices could be heard behind them, causing a din in such a peaceful place.

The sound of hooves made their hearts beat louder in their throats, threatening to burst with fear and anxiety. The next thing Shikamaru knew, Temari's hand was no longer in his and he was no longer in the forest

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!!" came the yell of Shizune. She ran into the office, clutching a letter to her chest with the Suna emblem on it. Tsunade quickly grabbed the letter, not waiting for an explantion.

_"Hokage-sama, Temari of the desert was captured last night at about midnight leaving a small secluded village 50 km from Mist. She has been taken back to Suna where she will receive her punishment forthwith. As for the Leaf Shinobi accomanying her, we cannot be sure of his where-abouts. He was last seen where the capture took place but disappeared before he could be reprimanded. One Suna Shinobi swears he saw him go unconsious after a blow to his head but as of now, there is no evidence of such. We will keep you updated"._

The letter wasn't signed, nor was it needed to be. She new it was from the other governors. For once in her life, Tsunade didn't know what to do. She glanced down at the letter every few minutes, her eyes wide with shock.

Sense finally arrived back to her. "I want you to send Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino to Suna.. to tell the governors that Temari's punishment shouldn't take place until both are caught..

Then I want Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Chouji to go to this village near the Mist.. They WILL find Nara" she concluded, looking back down at the scroll in her hand. _Stupid kids_ she thought. _All this for love_

"Narishi-san, we caught the girl!" came the triumphant cries of the Suna shinobi. The sun had risen which was evident due to the sweltering heat now emanatting from the very walls of the buildings. Though it was built in the the little shade the country had to offer, it was still enough to make your skin boil. Narishi ran to the door and yanked it open, allowing the hordes of people to step past him.

One woman at the front pushed the ash haired goddess to the floor and untied her hands. Temari's face was covered in bruises and there was dry blood still etched on her lips.

Her hair was messed up while her sweater was ripped in many places, with one long gash down the side. It was evident that she was beaten brutally. She stood up and held her head high like she would any other day, masking the fears that plagued her.

She didn't know what happened to Shikamaru... One minute he was there and the next... he was gone. She was captured but he was no where to be seen. She saw him fall to the ground unconsious after a Suna shinobi had hit him in the back of the head but that didn't explain how he just got up and walked away.

"Well well well, Temari-san. Such an honour it is to meet you again" Narishi rasped as he bowed low, a smirk on his distinct features. She merely growled in response. "Such hostilities" he continued glaring down at her with slight amusement.

"you know, you were very hard to find... you and your petty lover" he snapped. Temari flinched. Did he know something about Shikamaru's whereabouts? "Do you love him Temari-san?" he asked menacingly.

She could feel the tears starting to build up behind her eyes but had no intention of shedding them. "Stop it" she hissed. She did not want to talk. She wanted to be dead right now... No more games.. just death.. that would end it all.

A knock came to the door and silenced everyone. In came four pretty girls, clearly from Konoha. Not that their forehead protectors gave them away.. it was their skin.. Pale and clear.. It was all the same. "What!?" Narishi bellowed, annoyed at the disturance.

Sakura stepped forward, a determined expression on her face. "We have come with word from the Hokage herself". At the sound of that voice Temari turned around to face the girls. She knew she looked really bad, evident by the cringe they all gave her.

Ino attempted a small smile, but it more so looked like a twitch. Hinata looked ready to pass out while Tenten clutched a kunai, one that never left her hand. Temari supposed her eyes told the whole story.

No matter what facial expression you pull, your eyes will give you away. Sakura recited what the Hokage had told her and waited in silence for Narishi's reply. He looked ready to hit someone.

"Very well" he hissed. "If thats what the Godaime wishes then so be it". Temari wanted to roar out something. To beg them not to leave her.. but that would show weakness and she wasn't about to do that... especially not here.

She closed her eyes and prayed that Shikamaru was alright and was well hidden. He would know not to come near her.. it would be foolish to risk coming into the stronghold of the governors to attempt it... he would know.. Wouldn't he??

* * *

**Ok a bit eventful?? I was trying to get alot of the plot into this but it didn't seem to work. There is still a few more chapters to come so don't go anywhere.. I know that every writer wants reviews but I have this tendency to get tired of writing a story and stop half way through.. that's where your motivation comes in.. I only update when I get reviews, good or bad XD**

* * *


	5. Sit and wait

**Hey I think theres something wrong with my FF site.. so I don't know if this will work but oh well.. This chapter is rather short but it can't be helped at the moment.. I have a lot of school work to be doing and don't have time.. Anywho.. hope you like where its headed and please review!!  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, associated characters or the song mentioned XD**

* * *

Shikamaru found himself waking up to the warm glow of a fire emanating from a lowly grate at the far side of the room. It cast a warm glow around the area giving light to the furniture's presence.

He sat up slowly, holding hus head with his hand, and glanced around, trying to fugure out where the hell he was. "It's about time" came a voice behind him. He quickly turned but regretted it as soon as his head started pounding harder.

"My name is Sukiko and it was my husband that saved you from the Suna shinobi.. I also talked to your friend before in the market place.. You've been unconsious for a day and half now" she added, staring at him intently.

She wore a long pale cream dress with different foral patterns gathering at the trimmings. She looked to be in her early fifties and had a deep husky voice like none he had heard before, Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Temari!?" he ordered of her, jumping to his feet. She looked at him calmly but as intent as ever. "She was taken". Shikamaru's chest felt like it was going to implode on his heart. His ribs ached as he walked, gathering up his utility belt that had previously been removed.

"Thank you for saving me but I need to go and save her, no matter how troublesome it is" he stated heading for the door only to find it blocked by Sukiko. "I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go... you don't have a plan and you look like your about to faint.. As thanks for my hospitality, you will stay and rest up for at least a few more hours" she said very clearly and deliberatly.

She reminded him of Temari and her demanding personality and imagined that she would be the same as Sukiko at that age. If she'd get to live that long... He nodded slowly and accepted a bowl of soup from her when she re-entered the room.

For once in his life Shikamaru needed action.

Temari could be hurt.. or worse.. He didn't want to even think about it. He could feel every nerve shaking in his body. He had been unable to protect her when the time came and he was never going to forgive himself for that.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Neji had neared this "vilage" that Tsunade had spoken of. It would be unlikely for Shikamaru to linger in the place where he was nearly captured so they doubted they would find him.

"hey Neji, where are we heading after this if we don't find him here?" Kiba asked, looking at Akamaru. Neji had been appointed team leader as he was the only Jounin of the group and had alot of experience with scouting.

"Wherever we have clues or a trail" he said softly, thinking to himself. Chouji wasn't eating anything (much to everyone's surprise; it was a miracle in itself). Nerves and anxiety were building up inside him with every step he took.

He knew he might see his best friend again today. Though Shikamaru had only been gone a few days, the impact it had on his Akimichi was a great one. He found food less appealing (if only a little bit) and couldn't think straight with worry.

He had heard that Temari had been captured and beaten by a sobbing Ino who wanted nothing more than to run off and save her. Sakura had mentioned that it also looked like she had a few broken robs. He felt his hands shake once more with fear. He needed to help his friends.. somehow..

"hey Akamaru has a scent!"

* * *

Temari fell to the floor of the cold cellar, letting out a dry sob. The guard sneered at her and left, causing alot of noise as he hit the bars with a metal pole.

The prison, which technically wasn't a prison (Gaara had used what power he had to ensure that Temari was not thrown into a high security hell) was merely a run down building with a few cells here and there.. nothing special.

She would have been able to break out only that her chakra levels were far too low to summon any strength and the weakness she felt prevented her from doing much more. Wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye, he leaned up against the wall and breathed deeply.

She had to pull herself together. She knew she needed to think and crying like a poor defenseless girl was not helping the situation at all. With one more deep breath she decided to think tactics.

Her chakra would not return for about 2 more days but she highly doubted that her punishment would be put off that long. Tsunade only had limited power. It wasn't much but it was the best plan she had at the moment..

For now.. She would sit and wait...

**So.. what do you think?? feed back is greatly appreciated..**


	6. Action speaks louder than words

**Heya!! sorry it took longer than I thought to update.. because I was sick, when I went back to school I was given a TON of homework so I could catch up with the rest... which meant less free time therefore less time on FF.. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed so far.. You have no idea how much I love them!! even Hits mean alot to me!!**

**dedication goes to AyameAndFumikoToko.. thanks alot!!Yo**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto, any associated characters or the song mentioned..**

Kiba, Chouji, Naruto and Neji had asked around the town, looking for information. Akamaru had gotten a scent which had run dry as they entered the town. Too many people meant too many different smells.

After an hour of searching, they had found out a few things from people who weren't that suspicious and were willing to share. Narishi, the head govenor, was actually born in this village and raised by a woman named Sukiko.

His parents had died when he was a child leaving him in the care of an orphanage. It was Sukiko who had taken him home with her, and later remarried to a merchant. They decided that they would pay her a visit and see if she had any clues for them.

They had followed the directions a man at a fish stall had given them and found themselves outside a large, beautiful cottage on the outskirts of the town. There was a small river running around the back and a little garden comprised of many different flowers.. Chouji ran to the door first and raised a pudgy hand.

* * *

The thing about waiting was that it was just that.. waiting.. Simple right? Then why did Shikamaru feel that his guts had just been ripped out and sprawled across the floor for people to stamp on without a moments notice?

As he sat, staring at the wall, he only imagined what torment Temari was going through.. As his thoughts whizzed around his head, Sukiko entered the small living room with a board in her hand.

"I was wondering would you like to play a game of Shogi.. you mightn't know what it is or how to play but I can teach you". Shikamaru smirked in spite of himself. Didn't this woman know who she was dealing with when it came to Shogi.

"I've played a few times" he said nonchanantly, shrugging lightly as he turned to her. She seemed a little surprised that he had even heard of the game, let alone played it before. As she set up the table, she spoke softer than anytime before.

"It was my husband that taught me to play". Shikamaru glanced up at her and nodded slightly.

After 20 minutes, Shikamaru had already beaten her 4 times. She seemed determined to win at least once today. "I always thought I was good" she shrugged before taking a sip from a cup on the table. He smiled at her.

"You are.. better than most opponents I've played" he admitted lying back with his hands beind his head. He made a start when he heard a knock at the door. Sukiko got up slowly while he started to put the pieces away, folding up the board as he did so.

His attention was finally captured when he heard a loud "Woof" and "believe it!". He ran out to the door and his heart bounded out through him. There were his friends!!.

Chouji ran forward and grabbed Shikamaru into a bone cracking hug and roared something about "Stupid-Lazy-Ass-Running-Off!". Naruto held up his thumb while Kiba waved and Neji remained at the door, smirking as Shikamaru winced when Chouji finally let go.

"I take it you know these boys?" Sukiko asked, a little aggravated that no one had told her who the hell they were. Neji stepped forward and bowed lowly. "I apologize for our rudeness.. I am Neji Hyuuga, leader of this retreival arc... We come from the same village as Shikamaru" he said honourably.

Sukiko nodded in understanding and ushered them all in quickly. "Shikamaru, whats the plan?" Kiba asked as Akamaru sat down beside him on the sofa. Shikamaru looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?".

Naruto interrupted before Kiba could continue. "Well duh!! We're going to go to Suna, kill this governor guy and get Temari!!" he roared as though it was obvious. Chouji nodded in agreement, unable to say much more.

Neji looked at him, obviously waiting for a reply. "Neji is leader, its up to him" Shikamaru shrugged. Neji breathed out angrily. "Do you not understand!!. your destiny is to save and marry Temari!! what the hell are we waiting around here for!" he asked, looking a little demented so Kiba moved further away from him, nudging into Naruto a little.

Shikamaru had been thinking of a plan. He knew that he could never pull it off alone and was glad that his friends were here to help.. before he could voice any emotion, Sukiko interrupted.

"you mean the Govenor of Suna?" she asked trying to feign innocence. Neji's head shot up. "Oh thats right.. You raised him". Shikamaru nearly pulled something in his neck as he looked quickly at Sukiko.

What the hell?! The woman that had pracitcally saved his life was practically the reason for his problems at the moment.. but accusing her would get him no where.. "Troublesome" he muttered out loud. Sukiko shook her head.

"Do what you must do" she stated calmly. Was she giving him permission to attempt to kill the man she had raised since child hood... She was alot more like Temari than he imagined. Maybe, if they got through it all, he would take Temari back here..

After an hour of talking things through, they exited the front door, ready to storm Suna and kill anyone that got in her way. Sukiko ran to the door and stopped Shikamaru. "Do me a favour?" she asked a little sheepishly.

Shikamaru waited for her to elaborate and it seemed she got the hint. "When you find your friend, come and visit me sometime... if you can" she added, a little embarrased. Shikamaru smiled warmly and hugged the woman before him while Kiba whistled behind me.

Ignoring the rudeness, Sukiko smiled warmly and watched them leave... On in the direction of Suna.

Temari lay, head against the stone wall as she stared on through the bars. She felt so weak which was so unlike her that it was actually scary. she knew Shikamaru was going to do something stupid and try to save her.

She needed her strength back and she needed it now. She had been exercising for a few minutes before she collapsed with tiredness and hunger. She could feel her chakra returning and knew it was only a matter of time before she was at full strength.

The food they gave her was pitiful, a rat could not live off of it. She needed an opportunity to get out and run again... with Shikamaru.

* * *

"Narishi-san... we've just gotten back from searching.. it seems that some young Shinobi were looking for information around the village.. looking for the Nara boy!" said the pretty Kunoichi standing by the door.

Narishi was sitting behind his desk, hood up and his hands held together in deep thought. The Kunoichi seemed to be waiting for a reply. "Move the Desert Rose to Konoha for now" he said quielty, not even opening his eyes.

He had thought about it.. These Shinobi were going to come to Suna, looking for the girl.. If she wasn't here, then he could settle this.. Once and for all. No more games...

This was going to end...

* * *

**Ok I know my chapters are really short but I really don't have time lately...I consider myself lucky for even being able to come online to upload it!! XD Please review though... Dedication goes to first person!!**


	7. On our way

**OK I am sooo sorry!! please don't hurt me with your awesome internet powers!! I know I took way too long to update but to tell you the truth, I had NO time whatsoever!! Anyway thank you to PlayerZero who was the first to review the last chapter!! Anywho...**

**_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Naruto or the song mentioned I would be rich and Japanese. As I am neither, I do not own anything!!**

The journey to Suna could not have been a more enjoyable one. Time seemed to fly with his friends beside him and because most Shinobi were out searching for him, there was generally not much guard to get in their way.

Naruto entertained the group with some random story about his and Sakura's first date (in which she threw some ramen at him for suggesting they go make out). Chouji didn't talk much.

He was far too busy making up for all the food he had stopped eating and could only mumble when asked questions. Neji remained quiet, listening out for any enemy ninja while Kiba just laughed at Naruto's "patheticness".

As soon as the barren wastlelands came into few, they all dropped their conversations and focused on the objective. Temari was somewhere in there, and Shikamaru was not going to stop until he found her.

He could not understand how she grew up here. It was rather depressing in his opinion. Nothing but tumble weeds and sand for as far as the eye could see. He had heard stories of Suna's past, not believing most of them but right now, at this moment, he would swear by any of them.

The sun beat down on them, unforgiving for trespassing on its quarters..

Moving swiftly, they crossed the border, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

"Why am I being moved?" Temari asked, rising to her feet.

The guard meerly sneered at her in response, opening the door of the cell. "Answer my question!" Temari ordered, growing frustrated with the little information she had received.

She had most of her strength back now but attempting to break out with guards surrounding the perimeter would be as good as suicidle. She needed to be out in the open. With so many guards out looking for Shikamaru, she knew that not many would be escorting her across the borders.

The sun had risen gradually over the area as she stepped out into the open, a light breeze swaying her unkept hair. It was good enough for her element. If she was to attempt to escape then she would have to wait until she was out of the desert for more wind.

It would be unwise to run when the weather wasn't on her side. A short kunoichi approached her wearing a long cloak that covered most of her face leaving her mouth to be the only feature revealed.

Temari stiffened, not knowing if this was the woman she would have to kill to escape. But then, a familiar voice spoke up to the guard clutching Temari's wrist. "I've been assigned by Narishi-san to escort the prisoner to Konoha.. by myself" she added when he made an attempt to follow her.

He looking a little confused as he let go of her arm. "But I was told she was to have 2 ANBU tail her over the border" he said in a drawl, clearly angered by his misinformation. "There are new orders" she said calmly. He walked back to the prison, mumbling incoheriently.

Temari turned and glared at the Kunoichi. She moved forward, restraints in hand and placed them around Temari's wrist roughly, pinching the skin as she did so. Temari would not let a gasp of any sort escape her.

That would only show weakness. They arrived at the gates not long after, and were off through the barren wastleland within minutes. After an hour of travelling the Kunoichi came to a stop, causing Temari to stumble a little in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Here is fine" she said calmly, taking off her hood. Temari's eyes widened. "Why are you here?" she asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice. The kunoichi looked at her intently.

"Gaara-sensei wants you out safely.. If the governors knew I was sent, your brother would be removed from his post as Kazekage" she said bitterly. It was clear that she did not approve of this mission.

"I have been given orders to set you free but to warn you not to return to Suna or Konoha.. You are expected in both places... You are to flee" she added not meeting Temari's eyes.

She took off the restraints and put them in one of the pockets. Temari looked out into the distance, knowing that Shikamaru would come to Suna to find her. She could only hope that she would meet him on the way. With one last glance at the Kunoichi, she turned and walked away.

"Thank you... Matsuri".

* * *

"Has the prisoner been moved?" asked Narishi from behind a large scroll, not glancing up at the shinobi before him.

"Yes narishi-san" he bowed. Looking up at last, Narishi faced the shinobi. "very good.. I want to catch that other pest by night fall" he said, glaring at the ceiling as if daring the time to contradict him.

"He will be in our border soon, I am sure of it.. He supposedly "loves" the Sabaku girl.. I'm sure he will be here" he stated. The shinobi bowed once more and exited the office...

* * *

**Ok I know that was really short but thats all I've got for now.. Please review!!**


	8. Fight for our Friends

**Hey people. I bet you're surprised to see me updating this story!! It's been way too long!! I've returned from the Hiatus. Well jsut to let you know, this is SORT OF an AU. As I've mentioned before, the distance I have planned from Suna to Konoha is not that big. As in it won't be a three day trip. More like a day and a half trip.. It has to be done to fit the story line which is unfortunate. I guessed I should have planned it a little more carefully... So here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or the mentioned song.**

The border had two guards, holding large spears and cloth dorning their faces. Two Suna shinobi against five of Konoha's. Shikamaru had been expecting few guards but not as little as two. Neji pointed forwards, signalling stealth as their way of getting through.

What was the point in making a fuss when they could slip in, undiscovered? At least the element of surprise was on their side... For now. The lazy shinobi was worried sick. What if Temari's punishment had already been carried out? What if he was too late?

Before they reached the gates where the men were standing idly, Shikamaru was pushed to the ground. All he knew was that their was a bundle of limbs on top of him as he struggled to get up. He heard everyone gasp, even Neji, although he was a little more composed. He swung his hands over Kiba'a and Naruto's mouths, refraining the outburst that was sure to come.

Temari was struggling to her feet, being helped up by Chouji who looked like he was going to expload with curiosity. Shikamaru couldn't speak as he stared at the goddess before him, but luckily, Temari could.

"Took you long enough to get here!! I've been waiting in behind that dune for the past two hours!!" she screeched.

They made their way to said dune and hid before the guards heard them. Shikamaru stared at her for a few seconds before rushing forward and grabbing her into the hugest hug he could muster and began kissing her frantically.

"You're ok, you're ok" he said continuously, wiping the hair from her face with shaking hands. As the couple continued there reuniting, Neji and the rest of the squad turned away, embarrassed by what they would undoubtibly see. Naruto finally coughed, grabbing their attention.

"Um.. Guys... I know you're very happy to see eachother again, but a PDA is not in the mission description". Shikamaru let go of Temari and chuckled, realising the red tinge on Kiba's face. For someone that talked about the most gruesome things, he was embarrassed by a kiss from one person to the other.

"Black Mail" were the only words that came to his mind in that moment. Now that he was with Temari again, there was only one thing to do. Narishi was going to die by his hands, and no one elses.

The bruises on Temari's wrists were enough to send him into a blind rage but he mustered up all of his self control. If he hadn't, Temari would be stark naked right now, screaming his name.

He blushed at the thought.

Thankfully, everyone was looking at Temari, asking her was she ok before they proceeded. "Where is this Narishi?? Where are the headquarters?" Neji finally asked when everyone was sure Temari was unharmed.

She took a deep, calming breath.

"He's been staying in the Kazekage's quarters since he arrived." she told him, going to stand beside Shikamaru once again. She couldn't believe that it had only been a few days since she saw him last but still, it ate at her like a slow, deadly poison.

The dirt tracks leading to Suna seemed to grow more narrow as they stepped out from behind the dune. The guards still hadn't noticed anything which gave the Konoha 5 and Temari the advantage. They moved swiftly in turn, scaling the walls of Sand that were famous in Wind country.

It was amazing that Temari was born here. Things would have been so much easier if she wasn't. Shikamaru quickly extended his shadows, swift hands forming the seals he needed... Dragon...Tiger...Rat....

"_Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu success_" he whispered, as the guards became limp and fell to the ground with dull thuds. Moving swiftly, the group dispatched after Neji turned to Shikamaru. "Do you have a plan?" he asked quietly as though trying not to wake a new born infant. It was strange that Neji was asking him for a plan. One would think that he would marvel at being the leader of the squad.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Sort of... The only thing is that we'll have to split up. You with me, Naruto with Kiba and Chouji with Temari" he said quickly, not breaking eye contact with the Jounin. He merely nodded, trusting him. Running past the main gate, Neji activated his byakugan earning stares from the rest of his team.

"Four shinobi, east, about 400 metres from here" he said, turning to look in the other direction.

Shikamaru nodded to Kiba and Naruto who jumped off in that direction.

"3 shinobi, 1 kunoichi, north west, about 650 metres from here, medium level chakra". Temari looked at Shikamaru silently telling him that she would be alright with Chouji and that he better be safe. He managed a small smile as she ran off in a north west direction with his best friend.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked as he turned off his byakugan, eyes focusing on Shikamaru. The latter explained the plan in detail and waited for a response. He received none. Neji must have been happy with the idea. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he continued on, heading towards the Kazekage building. He knew he would have to fight Narishi, he was just more concerned with his protection.

There was sure to be hundreds of guards surrounding the perimeter. That was why he was a little surprised to see that there was no one outside. The streets were deserted and tumble weeds continued to form. The place was almost deserted.

"We are expected." Neji's voice broke Shikamaru from his thoughts before he silently nodded. So the element of surprise wasn't on their side. It was no wonder why there was only two guards patrolling the main gates. Narishi actually wanted them to make it through. _Typical_...

"I've been expecting you." came a deep, cold voice from behind one of the dunes. Out stepped a tall figure in a long black cloak that trailed to the ground. His bright blue eyes pierced Shikamaru's.

"And I see you've brought a friend. No matter. I'll dispose of both of you at the same time". He pulled off his cloak to reveal his sandy brown clothes. His pouch for Kunai and Shuriken was much larger than Shikamaru's but it seemed to be new. Meaning that he had taken special measures to ensure their defeat.

The lazy shinobi was startled by a scream. It was coming from Neji who was holding his head in his hands. He fell to his knees, shaking as sweat droplets began to form on his forehead, slipping down past his hitai-ite. Shikamaru eyes widened in realisation. Narishi was a genjutsu user. _Great.. Just great_... That was the last thing he needed.

He rushed to Neji's side, unsure of what to do. He didn't know how to stop a chakra flow that was going through someone elses brain. What was he going to do?? Narishi appeared a few metres in front of him, reaching into his pouch. Shikamaru reacted instinctively. He grabbed some senbon from his own pouch and ran towards the genjutsu user.

He needed to stick to the plan. He hadn't accounted for Neji's absense in the fight but he would have to improvise. He threw the senbon which Narishi easily avoided and landed gently on the ground. He needed to act fast.

_"Kage Nui no Jutsu" _he roared. That's what he needed. The shadows shot up from the ground, twirling in the air before finally attacking the still Narishi. Instantly, Shikamaru knew something was wrong. Why didn't Narishi try to avoid the shadows. That was what usually happened when people saw the creepy movements they caused.

_DAMMIT_!!!.He should have predicted something like this to happen.. He had let his guard down without even knowing what Narishi was capable of. Neji wasn't trapped in the illusion...... he was instead. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. When he took off the cloak, he stared into his eyes... _Troublesome_....

He formed some seals, trying to dispel the illusion from around him. It was just like Itachi's Sharingan. He should have realised. With all the strength he could muster, he broke free from the genjutsu and panted as he scanned his surroundings. Neji was in hand to hand combat with Narishi a few feet away. His byakugan was activated but it wasn't enough to stop the genjustu user.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. His friends had finished their own fights and had come to help. That wasn't all that surprised him. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Lee were also with them, followed by Kankurou, Gaara and Matsuri. Narishi seemed temporarily shocked, allowing Neji to hit with his Gentle Fist. Narishi was hurled across the sandy street, banging into one of the stalls as he did so.

Everyone took their fighting stances, prepared for combat. The Konoha 10, the Sand Siblings and Matsuri against one man.

There was power in numbers.

Tenten grabbed some Katana and charged forwards with Lee at her heels, preparing to enter into Taijustu combat. Hinata's byakugan was activated. Chakra swirled around her in a flurry while Shino, Kiba and Akamaru followed closely behind, ready for a full frontal strike. Sakura, who was holding Naruto back, leapt forward with Ino and Chouji until they caught up with the rest. Gaara's sand danced at his feet and the clanking of Kankurou's puppets could be heard over the already loud din.

Matsuri joined the two brothers a few seconds later, with the same weapons as Tenten and dashed to aid the siblings. Naruto ran with her, waving to Gaara as he did so, receiving a light smirk in return. Shikamaru and Temari stood there shocked. All their friends had come from Konoha to help them. He was slightly amused that Tsunade had allowed it.

Maybe she had more faith in them than he realised.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, eyes returning to their usual hard selves and inclined her head towards their friends. They ran forward, ready to strike until they all stood above the figure lying on the ground. Narishi's eyes were wide with fear. "Help me!" he ordered to the shinobi that had appeared after the loud noise was heard. Gaara turned to them instead.

"Do you honestly want this thing to stay here?" he asked to the village at large. Some of the residents looked defiant, others more than happy to see Narishi in this predicament. With the shaking of their heads, the Suna shinobi returned home, silently thankful that Narishi's reign was going to end.

All at once, the heads of the Konoha 10, the sand siblings and Matsuri turned to their prey. Raising their hands, they hit at the same time.

Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly spin,

Gentle Fist,

Cherry Blossom Impact,

Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu,

Summoning Technique: Whirlwind Dance,

Rasengan,

Mind Body Disturbance Technique,

Destruction Bug Fade,

Double Piercing Fang,

Sand Binding Prison,

Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Tears,

Dynamic Entry,

Jouhyou.

Nothing could stop the flury of techniques. Narishi's screams echoed around the clearing but were soon drowned out by the cheers of triumph and happiness. When the jutsus were complete, the shinobi and kunoichi looked at their victim's ashes as they blew away with the wind.

* * *

**The attacks in order were by: Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Gaara, Kakurou, Tenten and Matsuri. All those techniques were researched on wikipedia so I don't know if they're correct.**

**Ok this is the last real chapter.. The next will be the _epilogue_ which I will definitly upload sometime this week. BELIEVE IT!!! Sorry, my fangirl is showing..  
so please review and let me know what you think. I'm a little rusty with this story so I don't know if it meets the standard. Oh and Please remember that I don't have spelling check so there may be a few errors in there**

**Thanks again  
Sand-Jounin-Temari**


	9. Epilogue

**Ok guys, here's the epilogue as promised. I hope it lives up to your standards for this story, if you are reading it. Otherwise, I'm talking to myself at the moment.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song mentioned.**

**A Haori-Hakama is the clothing that the groom wears in a traditional Japanese wedding. A tomesode is a black dress with a multi-coloured skirt, usually worn by the bridesmaid and young guests. Temari's dress is a Shiromuku which is worn by the bride, usually white. Temari is an entirely different case.**

**Epilogue: One month later.**

"Ding"

"Dong"

"Ding"

The bells that chimed in the lowly village, 50 kilometres from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Today, the townsfolk were celebrating a new dawn, one without fear of the constant barrage of shinobi that had been plaguing the town for some time.

Today was special.

The festivities were finally taking place. Autumn birds chirped in twilight as the blue moon began to rise. A large white canopy drifted over a small area in the town as the children ran around, laughing in their best wear. Woman left their houses with their arms around their husbands wearing beautifully designed Kimono's as they glided towards the centre of the town where the din was loudest.

Shikamaru stood at the top of the alter in a Haori-hakama, dark blue/almost navy with broad patterns at the trimming. He seemed to be daydreaming, frustrated that the canopy blocked out the clouds. Ino and Matsuri stood to his left, both dressed in the formal tomesode, black but with deep blue/ purple skirts attached to the base. Chouji was on his right, dutiful as the Nakodo he was supposed to be. He seemed to stand proud as he watched the guests. Everyone in the crowd was chatting animatedly, eyes wide with anticipation.

Yoshino had her head on Gaara's shoulder, crying her heart out as each sob escaped her.

"It's a-about f-f-friggin' time h-he di-did somet-thing use-useful."

He was a little surprised at this new found emotion but patted her on the back as gently as he could. Kankurou was seated at his other side, arm around his girlfriend Yumi who was wearing a formal Kimono. She had to live up to the standards of being the Kazekage's brother's date; it was necessary. Other wise, she would be in combats, hair pulled into a messy bun and clothes greasy from the oil she would use to make her own puppets.

When the music started, everyone turned to look at the entrance to the canopy that was covered by two light cream cloths that seperated in the middle, trailing to the floor. Out stepped a small boy in dark navy robes. He was about five or six with messy brown hair, untaimed. He smiled brightly as he held the little cushion, baring the two rings. Kurenai watched her son from the crowd, beaming as the gasps of "cuteness" were heard from all the women. Shikamaru watched Ayaro as he almost tripped over his clothes.

Asuma would be proud.

Gaara and Tsunade stood up, ready to perform the ceremony that would link their two great nations together, a dark stain of water on Gaara's left shoulder from Yoshino's little outburst.

The curtains were pulled back by two kunoichi at either side and out stepped a graceful Temari in a light purple Shiromuku with amazingly developed floral patterns extending from the end to the right shoulder.

As she stepped over the threshold, everyone seemed to gain a light as she shone through. Usually, her beauty would dim even the most beautiful kunoichi, but today, she brought a new found shine to even the darkest of souls. At her side, leading her to the alter was an elderly woman, wearing a light cream Kimono.

Sukiko beamed at Temari, thankful to be able to take part in the ceremony.

She expected Shikamaru to keep his word to her, but never in a million years did she think that she would be the one giving Temari away.

Usually, this type of thing was done by a father. As Temari had none, she at least expected either one of her brothers to do the honour. Shikamaru's face lit up as he watched his fiancè approach, a dazzling smile gracing her own face.

She wasn't wearing the traditional Tsuno Kakushi hood that covered the horns. In fact, she wasn't wearing any horns at all. The horns signified that the bride would be obedient to her husband.

Shikamaru, and every other person in the room, didn't expect her to wear them either.

Temari was independent. Them getting married wasn't going to change much but now, Temari could officially brand Shikamaru as "My Bitch." As she grew closer to the top she heard Yoshino whisper in her direction.

"I want Grandchildren out of this!" She couldn't help but smile at the older womans request... er... order.

When they finally reached the alter, Sukiko directed Temari's hand to Shikamaru's until they joined and then took her seat next to Shikaku who was grinning at his sons flushed faced. Typical Nara. Ino and Matsuri smiled at Temari.

As Shikamaru's teammate, Ino was among the first to witness their relationship along with Chouji. She remembered when Temari would come to visit and Shikamaru would take her out to dinner, sometimes inviting his friends along.

The way the glanced at each other, and then looked away quickly, were the most obvious signs she had seen.

At last, everyone in the Ino-Shika-Cho combo was married. She and Chouji were happy, and now Temari and Shikamaru were too. Tenten sat in the second row with the Hyuuga family. They were perhaps the most formal group here.

Tenten looked oddly out of place compared to their pale skin and white eyes. Hinata and Hinabi were sitting together in awe at Temari's beautiful dress. A few seats away, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Shino were beaming at the alter.

Tsunade took a scroll from Shizune and walked to the very top of the alter, Gaara close at her heels.

The ceremony started and their hands were tied together in unity. Everyone sighed in content as the formal words were said until "I do." Applause broke out.

As soon as their kiss was over, Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him out of the canopy, running towards the exit. She didn't stop to see who caught the flowers as she through them behind her. As soon as they reached the grassy hill outside, they plopped down in the grass. The old abandoned cottage they had once taken refuge in was going to be their new home...

Once it was fully redone of course.

They would raise their children there, but still be faithful to their villages. She was still the one that he loved, no matter what they had been through.

After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Fin**

**I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. It means alot to me. You have no idea. I would like to thank InosBane for the part about "not wearing the horns." I give her full credit for that idea that she had in her wonderful story that can be found in my favourites list.**

**The part about Temari brightening up the place: I got that idea from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's from Fleur and Bill's wedding. I thought it really suited this chapter. Again, Thanks again if you stuck by this story and had the patience to wait for me. It took awhile, but I think I've finally got my imagination back (even if it's a bad one XD) So this concluded the story "You're still the one". I hope you enjoyed it..**

**Sand-Jounin-Temari**


End file.
